fablefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
The Hero of Brightwall
The Hero of Brightwall (also known as the Prince/Princess and subsequently the King/Queen) is the protagonist of Fable III and the second child of the protagonist of Fable II, and begins the game as the Prince/Princess of Albion in what is presumably his/her late teenage years. The first part of the game is called "The Road to Rule," and requires the Hero to gain support for a revolution to overthrow their elder brother Logan, the current tyrannical king of Albion. The Hero must make promises to people to gain control of the region, and then choose to fulfill those promises or deny them when they become the ruler of Albion. The title of "The Hero of Brightwall" is given to them early in the game by the town's librarian Samuel, as they make a promise to reopen the Brightwall Academy. Once the Hero has gained control of Albion, he/she will have the power to shape people's lives and the country itself, as well as wage a campaign against a creature known as The Crawler. Gameplay When the hero becomes King or Queen they have a series of choices to make. Making the right choices and keeping your promises to those who helped you become King or Queen will put you in debt of 3,600,000 gold. Donate the two items (The Valuable Statuette and The Auroran Diamond) will give back 1,200,000 gold, thus making the final total debt 2,400,000. If you wish to keep all of your promises and save all of Albion, the total amount of gold one would need to save up would come to 8,500,000. While this may seem difficult to achieve, one way of doing it would be to start buying up properties and renting them out from early on in the game. Another way of doing it is: when you're King/Queen go to Sunset house and open the demon door you'll get 1m gold , and getting all the silver keys and open the 50 silver keys chest, there you have 2m gold and a random legendary weapon. So that the total of money that you'll need to acquire is 6.500.000 gold. Trivia * One of the first screenshots showing the Hero of Fable III shows the Hero as having a striking resemblance to the fictional Napoleonic wars soldier Richard Sharpe. * Like previous titles, the hero's appearance will change with moral standing. Evil characters gain progressively greyer skin tones and eventually black eyes and eye sockets. Good characters gain a pale white skin with a faint glow and butterfly patterns on their bodies. After the Hero has beaten the final enemy, they will also gain "wings" which appear during special attacks and flourishes. * In Fable III, the character uses "guild seals" to upgrade ranged, magic, and melee skills and buying emotions or other social abilities, whereas in previous games, the upgrades were made using experience points or morality level. The seals work in a somewhat similar way, as you gain them from interacting with villagers as well as from combat. ** Also unlike previous titles, the Hero's appearance does not change as drastically as they become more skilled in these abilities. For instance, having a character with a Level 5 mastery of melee weapons will not produce a very buff and bulky character. * It was considered by Lionhead to make the Hero of Fable III chubby at the beginning the game, possible due to the Hero living with Logan at the castle at that point, but as stated in the E3 Combat Demo, apparently Lionhead chose not to include this feature in favour of a slimmer character. * According to OXM, the morph system will change for evil characters, making them "dangerously desirable" instead of even the female Heroes looking like, as put by Peter Molyneux, "Russian shot-putters." * The Hero now has a voice, and can choose a good or evil approach to the different conversation topics at certain points in the game, instead of the "interactive cutscenes" seen in Fable II, where the player pushed up or down on the D-pad to select a non-verbal expression. ** Louis Tamone is said to voice the male Hero. It is currently unknown who voices the female Hero. * The Hero (and his/her role as a king or queen) were both revealed in Fable II, in the DLC See The Future. * This is the first Hero to have an older brother, rather than sister. * This is the first Hero with a speaking role throughout the game. Screenshots and images Heroonbridgelarge.jpg|The Hero displaying the new armour type and Ice spellQuote from Developer Gradius Assassinduellarge.jpg|A female Hero fighting a Sand Fury in Aurora FableIIIrevolution.jpg|The Hero leading his followers Fable-iii-hero.jpg|The Hero and Walter Fable III Shot5.jpg|An evil Hero with Walter and a guard Fable-iii-20100614024222934_640w.jpg|The Hero taking on Logan's guards 971431_20100614_790screen006.jpg|Evil Female Hero of Fable III Embargoed_until_August_17th_12_30CEST_06_jpg.jpg|Hero with Elise. HeroOfFableIII.jpg|Concept art of the Hero of Fable III (evil) fable_iii_01__screen_shot_.jpg|Hero of Fable III and Walter Evilprince_FablIII.jpg|An evil Hero with a morphed gun. 216362-3.jpg|The Hero of Fable III holding a morphed sword. combat_and_leveling_up__1_.jpg|The Hero of Fable III using magic. Rebel.jpg|The Hero's victory over King Logan. War.jpg|Rebels vs. Royals, with Hero leading them into battle. ss_preview_Embargoed_until_August_17th_12.30CEST_10.jpg.jpg Carlsberg_don't_make_evil_heroes.jpg|An example of a fully evil Hero Fable-3-TGS_10-2.jpg|Male and female Heroes wearing the King and Queen outfits. Fable-hero.jpg|The Hero of Fable III Fable-3-develop-1.jpg|A screenshot showing an early quest with the Hero of Fable III along with Sir Walter File:Hero_3.jpg|An early image of the Hero wearing the Military Outfit References en:Hero of Brightwall pl:Bohater z Brightwall